


It's a Festish

by ready4sin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Corsetry, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Light is secretly a slut, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Light, corset sex, dirty talking, kinkshame me straight to hell, like literally just straight up corset sex, no like honestly there's not really any plot here at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready4sin/pseuds/ready4sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light expected a lot of things when L asked him to show up at the hotel at 10 o’clock at night with no further information other than “it’s for the investigation,” and yet somehow he still didn’t expect to see L standing in the middle of the bedroom holding Light’s corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Festish

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a prompt on the dn kink meme!  
> http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=2174419#t2174419 
> 
> I'm sorry.

He expected a lot of things when L asked him to show up at the hotel at 10 o’clock at night with no further information other than “it’s for the investigation,” and yet somehow he still didn’t expect to see L standing in the middle of the bedroom holding Light’s  _ corset  _ of all things. 

His mouth fell open. His stomach sank. He took a single step back, then realizing that made him look suspicious and afraid, took two steps forward.

_ How am I going to explain this? Does he suspect what I use it for? Is this increasing his chances of thinking I’m Kira? If I can find some other way to brush this off….. _

“Where did you get that?” Light asked, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms. 

L looked at it as if it were a mystery to be solved, holding it a little higher between his two fingers and staring at it from below. “I found it while searching Light-kun’s room. It’s a bit too big to fit your sister, isn’t it? And Light-kun doesn’t have a girlfriend.” 

Light exhaled and ran a hand through his hair, trying to look as exhausted as possible in the hopes of pushing the conversation to another day, or perhaps just dropping it completely. L looked straight at him, and Light knew he had no such luck. 

L continued, “Or perhaps you’re...hiding something?”

_ He knows.  _ Light hoped he didn’t detect the hitch in his breath at L’s words. He had to think of some sort of excuse, and quickly, before he looked too suspicious. “I…I…”

“You, you what?” L said, in a tone that Light could have sworn was mocking. “What is it for, Light?” 

“It’s for...well…” He squeezed his eyes tight, mind going a million miles per hour. He could say he had it for a play, but L knows enough about his history to know he’d never done theatre. He could say it was a gift, but who would he be giving a corset to anyway?”

“If Light-kun is embarrassed, he doesn’t have to worry. I won’t judge him.” 

_Embarrassed? Yes! Embarassed._

“It’s a fetish,” Light said quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he had the time to stop them. “I get turned on by the idea of wearing a corset and…” His face was bright red with genuine embarrassment, “sometimes I wear it while pleasuring myself...I...I like how it restricts my breathing.” 

_ You’re a fucking idiot. All the things you could have said, and you said this?  _ He looked at the ground, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the detective.  _ If I get out of here quickly…  _

He turned, swiftly making his way toward the exit of the room before L could say a word. He was almost through the door when--

“Wait.” 

Light turned, to see a small smile gracing L’s pale face. 

L gestured for Light to come back toward him. “I don’t think I believe you. I still think you’re lying to hide something from me.” 

“W-why would I do that?” Light stuttered, still face burning from both anger and humiliation. “This is already embarrassing enough for me, Ryuzaki. I would like to go home and pretend this never happened, alright? Please don’t mention this to my dad.” 

“I won’t have to mention this to your dad,” L took a step forward, “Unless I feel like you really are hiding information that could be pertinent to the case.”

“L--”

“Kira percentage raised to 15%.” 

_ That bastard is enjoying this!  _

Light only saw one option. He took a deep breath, hating himself even before the words had left his mouth. “What if I showed you?” 

L threw the corset at Light without saying a word, but the slight smile on his face had grown into a regular grin. Light walked towards the bed, and sat down on it, setting the corset beside him and slowly peeling off his shirt under L’s watchful gaze. It felt less sensual and more like a bug being observed under a microscope. 

He picked up the corset, loosening the back and unhooking the front before finally wrapping it around himself and doing up the front again. He reached around to try and tighten the back, but L stopped his hand. 

“Let me,” He said, running his hand over the back of the corset and down Light’s back, slipping just a little too low and sending a shiver through Light. Light’s eyes widened, but L couldn’t see. 

He tightened the laces gently, just enough to keep the corset on without needing extra support. Light found himself holding his breath as L’s slender fingers touched his bare skin, cold, light touches on his warm back. Then, without giving Light any sort of warning, he began tightening the corset with one large pull, causing Light to gasp as his breathing was restricted and the fabric clung to his body. 

L tugged on the corset again, and again, making it tighter and tighter until it was just right, and with each tug Light felt himself growing harder and harder until his pants felt almost as tight as the corset. 

Finally, L tied the corset off and spun Light around, looking down at the large bulge in Light’s pants with an unhidable smirk on his face. Light, who hadn’t expected to  _ actually  _ become aroused by wearing a corset, was surprised by how needy his voice sounded as he said, “Usually, I wear  _ only  _ the corset.” 

Then Light was taking off his pants, then L was taking off Light’s briefs, then Light was on L’s bed and L’s mouth was on Light’s mouth, and Light was gasping for air with small, shallow breaths and softly pushing L aside. 

L leaned over, tickling Light’s ear with his breath as he whispered “I want to watch pleasure yourself.” 

Light drew back and looked up at L with the fleeting thought that everything was moving way too fast, before realizing he didn’t quite care. He was hornier than he’d ever been in his life, and fuck it if he wasn’t going to enjoy the little moments as they came. 

L, mistaking Light’s pause for reluctance, said “You can pretend I’m not here.” 

Light, however, grabbed L by the front of his shirt and yanked him back on the bed, biting L’s bottom lip before taking the rest of L’s mouth in a passionate kiss. They drew away, and Light said in a breathy voice that filled L with desire, “I don’t want to pretend you’re not here.” 

L rolled off the bed and opened his bedside drawer, throwing Light a bottle of lube. Without stopping to wonder why L was prepared with a bottle of lube in his bedside drawer, Light covered his fingers with it, closed his eyes, and spread his legs out, giving L a full show from where he was standing. 

Light slowly teased himself, tracing his own entrance again and again before he finally couldn’t stand it anymore and slowly pushed one finger in, gasping as he did it. Then, eyes still closed, he slipped another finger in and another, moving them in and out while making the most delicious noises just for L’s enjoyment. He writhed, and gasped, and panted, and moaned, moving now and again for ‘better angles’ that only served to make  _ L’s  _ experience more joyful. 

Finally, without even touching his own cock, he came, erupting all over his stomach and screaming in ecstasy. 

L, who had grown incredibly hard watching Light’s little show, quickly stripped off the remainder of his clothing and climbed onto the bed next to the out of breath boy. He tucked Light’s sweaty yet still perfect hair behind his ear before nipping at it. 

“God, you looked so fucking sexy just now,” L whispered, “I want to fill you up with my cock and watch you as you take it and beg for more, you little slut.” 

He could already feel Light hardening again beneath him, but the next words he wanted to say were cut off by Light’s hands reaching up to cover L’s mouth.

“Mmm, I like that,” Light said in his sexy voice, before changing his tone completely. “But would you mind helping me get this corset off first? I can’t breathe.”  


End file.
